


Kansas-Kissed Lips in Four Parts

by kansaskissedlips



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansaskissedlips/pseuds/kansaskissedlips
Summary: I touched your Kansas-kissed lips in California.





	Kansas-Kissed Lips in Four Parts

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2012: https://kansaskissedlips.tumblr.com/post/21555768446/kansas-kissed-lips-in-four-parts

**I**

I touched your Kansas-kissed lips in California,   
While you wept over her death,  
Hazel eyes, shocked.   
  
But you still stole my next breath   
And probably my last.  
  
I slipped my hands through your hair  
And you came so close to me, buried your sorrows in my mouth.  
And when I took them, I took you, too.  
  
Hearts synchronized, as they’ve been all our lives  
Sweet, beautiful brother of mine.

**II**

And you, beneath me   
Trembling at my touch  
Lips bitten red, legs splayed in trust.   
  
I stroked your cheek, told you to follow my lead  
And you just looked at me and said,  
“It’s what I’ve been doing my whole life, Dean.”

**III**

After, I held you  
Kissed the corner of your mouth  
Told you nothing would tear us apart  
Not even death.   
  
And your body, so warm against mine, tensed  
As you murmured,   
“Three days ago, that’s what I told Jess.”  
  
 **IV**

Morning came   
And you had stayed  
Asleep, nose pressed lightly into my skin  
Hair like a halo on the pillow.   
  
Brother, your nude body is pressed flush against mine  
Our legs tangled, hands entwined   
Sun on your lips   
You’ve always belonged to me. 


End file.
